Anxiety
by kim joungwook
Summary: "sudah hyung, jika kau terus memikirkan antis, kau tak akan pernah maju. Ingatlah bahwa masih banyak fans yang mendukungmu diluar sana, Ryeowook hyung. Tak usah kau pedulikan para antis." / KyuWook! Feat Ryeowook's mind/DLDR!


**Tittle** : Anxiety

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : _"sudah hyung, jika kau terus memikirkan antis, kau tak akan pernah maju. Ingatlah bahwa masih banyak fans yang mendukungmu diluar sana, Ryeowook hyung. Tak usah kau pedulikan para antis."_ / _Kau tidak pantas menjadi member Super Junior. Kau tak punya talenta apapun kecuali bernyanyi, itupun sangat menyakitkan telinga. Wajahmu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan member lain. / _KyuWook! Feat Ryeowook's mind/DLDR!

**Warning** : YAOI, Typo(s)

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

**.**

Ryeowook duduk sendirian didepan TV, menyila di atas sofa dan menonton tayangan yang tengah diputar. Di dorm tak ada orang, setidaknya di lantai 12 ini. Semua sibuk dengan schedule masing-masing, dan sepertinya hanya Ryeowook yang free.

"hah~" namja manis itu menghela nafasnya bosan. Sejak jam 9 pagi ia tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk diam didepan sofa dengan camilan dan juga jus yang ia buat. Dan kini, saat ia melirik jam yang ada dinding, sudah pukul 11. Sudah 2 jam ia sendirian di dorm.

"aku merindukan, Kyuhyun." Gumam Ryeowook lirih. Sudah tiga hari ini ia tak bertemu Kyuhyun. Bukan dalam artian tidak bertatap muka. Mereka bertemu, setidaknya beberapa menit saat mereka melakukan perform comeback stage untuk album repackage mereka. dan setelah itu mereka tak bertemu lagi. bahkan mereka pulang dan pergi dengan van yang berbeda.

Tak mungkin kan ia bermesraan dengan sang kekasih saat semua staff dan kru TV ada disekitar mereka? ia masih menyayangi orang-orang disekitarnya untuk tega menghancurkan semua hal yang sudah mereka raih dengan susah payah. Setidaknya, ia harus menjaga hubungannya dan Kyuhyun dari public.

.

"hiks." Sebuah isakan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar. Sebuah ingatan dari potongan-potongan kejadian kemarin tanpa diinginkan kembali diingat Ryeowook.

Karena kemarin adalah hari terburuk yang pernah Ryeowook dapat. Ia mendapat surat dari anti-fans nya. Sungguh! Ryeowook tak tahu bahwa surat itu dari antis, ia kira itu surat penggemar sukira hingga ia menerimanya dengan senang hati dari salah satu kru. Tapi saat di van ia membukanya, ia sangat kaget saat isinya dalah makian dan juga kritik atas semua perilakunya selama ini.

Bahkan ia menangis semalaman setelah membaca surat itu. tak apa jika hanya ada satu surat, ia sudah pernah mendapatkannya juga. Tapi kemarin ada 3. Demi Tuhan! Ia juga manusia yang punya hati. Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah dicaci maki?

"Aku butuh Kyuhyun." Sekali lagi ia bergumam lirih. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu saat awal-awal Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Super Junior, magnae itu juga menerima perlakuan yang sama. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi karena belum diterima dengan baik oleh member lain.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kini semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang membencinya lagi. sungguh! Ryeowook berpikir bahwa kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah disukai, well, he was not a likeable person. He said WAS. That means now he is very likeable, oh, we can say loveable person.

Dan semua benar-benar berubah. Dulu banyak fans yang menentang masuknya kyuhyun menjadi member super junior, tapi kini semua berbalik mencintainya. Well, walaupun antis itu tetap ada, tapi setidaknya tak ada aksi brutal seperti dulu.

Tapi memang ada yang tetap bertahan, seperti dirinya.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat bagaimana perlakuan antis terhadapnya. Ia sudah banyak menerima surat cacian dan makian. Bahkan barang-barang yang menakutkan. Dan itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

"_sudah hyung, jika kau terus memikirkan antis, kau tak akan pernah maju. Ingatlah bahwa masih banyak fans yang mendukungmu diluar sana, Ryeowook hyung. Tak usah kau pedulikan para antis."_

Ryeowook masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Changmin saat itu. walaupun dia lebih muda darinya, tapi ia tetap senior, lebih dulu memasuki dunia entertainer daripada dirinya. Jadi ryeowook sangat berterima kasih atas nasihat itu.

Tapi tetap saja hati namja manis itu sangat lembut hingga mudah tersentuh dengan hal-hal kecil. Seperti aksi anti fansnya. Meski tidak banyak, tetap saja itu mengganggu pikirannya. Dan sekarang ia sangat butuh pelukan dari namja yang sudah menemaninya selama ini. Kekasih tercintanya.

"kyuhyun ah, manhi bogoshipo."

Yang sayangnya namja Cho itu tak ada sekarang.

.

.

.

"ngh~" Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba membukanya sempurna.

"aduh…" ia meringis pelan saat merasakan pening dikepalanya. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pening yang ia rasakan.

Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin yang ada dikamarnya.

"hah~" ia menghela nafasnya lelah, melihat bagaimana gambaran dirinya saat ini. Mata yang sembab, bekas menangis semalaman, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tulang pipinya yang semakin menonjol. Sepertinya benar apa kata coordi noona, ia bertambah kurus.

Ia ingat, pulang dari sukira semalam ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis. Ia merasa sangat tertekan dengan beberapa komentar yang masuk ke dalam site sukira selama ia siaran. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas menjadi DJ dan suaranya tidak bagus untuk menyanyikan lagu live di radio.

Jiwanya sebagai vocalist merasa sangat direndahkan. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi salah satu vocalist di Super Junior lagi. ia sangat sensitive terhadap hal-hal yang berbau vocal dan penampilan. Dan para antis itu tepat menyinggung tema itu.

"huh!" Ryeowook mendengus kasar dan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, berusaha tidak lagi mengeluarkan air matanya untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini.

Dan kesedihannya semakin menumpuk saat sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak berbicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sering, hampir setiap hari tidur di ranjang yang sama. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini jadwal Kyuhyun sangat sibuk. Latihan drama musical nya yang baru, rekaman beberapa lagu yang ia juga tak tahu untuk apa, ah, ia baru ingat, kekasihnya itu akan mengeluarkan album solonya.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu. bohong jika ia bilang ia tak iri pada Kyuhyun. Sebagai penyanyi, ia sangat menginginkan solo album. Henry sudah memilikinya, dan kini Kyuhyun akan menyusul. Ia sangat-sangat iri sejujurnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini memang bukan waktu untuknya. Dan ia sudah cukup bersyukur saat ini.

.

"Ryeowook ah, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin, ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"ne, hyung? Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu kamar dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati Donghae berdiri penuh senyum.

"ayo kita sarapan, Sungmin hyung sudah membuatkan kita makanan dan menunggu di bawah." Ajak Donghae riang.

Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas, "baiklah, hyung tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Dan Donghae mengiyakan lalu menunggu sang eternal magnae untuk menyelesaikan aktifitasnya. Donghae tidak buta untuk tak menyadari bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. ia habis menangis semalaman. Donghae bisa mendengarnya karena kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Ryeowook. Meski ryeowook tak bercerita apapun, kurang lebih ia tahu penyebabnya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun.

Tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Sebagai hyung ia tahu bahwa dua magnae itu tak terpisahkan. Dan seminggu terakhir Kyuhyun jarang pulang ke dorm. Sepasang kekasih itu tak memiliki waktu untuk berdua saja.

Donghae juga tahu bahwa bukan hanya itu penyebab Ryeowook menangis. Ia dan Kyuhyun menjadi sepasng kekasih tidak hanya setahun. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, dan Ryeowook sudah biasa dengan ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya mengingat jadwal mereka yang tak selalu bersama. Tapi sepertinya, ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun membuat masalah yang diterima Ryeowook menjadi lebih kompleks.

Dan Donghae tahu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook sekarang adalah Kyuhyun.

Donghae tahu masalah perlakuan antis yang diterima Ryeowook, dan Donghae juga sudah berbuat semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat sang eternal magnae baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya, walaupun Ryeowook berkata 'tak apa', ia masih butuh Kyuhyun.

"hah~" Donghae ikut sedih jika sang namja mungil itu sedih.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri diam ditempatnya sekarang, ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dari dorm lantai 11 itu. ia mencari di dapur, tempat dimana para member berkumpul, dan ia tak menemukan yang ia cari. Tadi saat masuk lantai 11 dan melewati ruang TV, ia juga tak melihatnya. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan bertanya dari beberapa member yang melihatnya kebingungan.

Ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan pencariannya ke kamar para member di lantai ini, membuka semua pintunya dan masuk, bahkan ia sampai mencari ke kamar mandi.

"yak, Kim Ryeowook! Kau kenapa sih? Ayo kita makan!" suara Heechul membuat Ryeowook berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ia buka. Ia memandang para member yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

Matanya memerah, dan bibirnya bergetar. Semua member tahu bahwa Ryeowook menggunakan make up nya untuk menutupi sembab yang ia miliki. Tapi tetap saja masih cukup terlihat. Dan dari apa yang dilakukan sang magnae itu, sepertinya ia akan menangis.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, dia benar-benar tak ingin menangis sekarang, "Kyuhyun?" hanya satu kata dengan nada bergetar itu membuat para hyung-nya menghela nafas iba, semua tahu maksud dari kata itu.

Eunhyuk segera bertindak, ia bergerak mendekati Ryeowook dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sang namja mungil itu. ia menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi terdekat.

"Kyuhyun ada rehearsal untuk musicalnya sekarang. Tadi pagi sekali ia datang kesini dan mengambil beberapa barangnya lalu kembali keluar. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskannya pada Ryeowook. Ia tidak berbohong, ia memang sempat melihat Kyuhyun tadi.

"hiks, mian hyung." Ryeowook berucap lirih sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak dan menangis lebih keras lagi. "aku terlalu sensitive akhir-akhir ini, hiks, seharusnya aku biasa jika Kyuhyun sibuk, hiks, tapi entah kenapa aku justru menangis, hiks, mianhae hyung."

Dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat disampingnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang hyung dan menangis di sana. Eunhyuk meringis kecil dan memeluk balik tubuh mungil itu, menepuk lembut punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menyamankan sang magnae.

"gwenchana, Ryeowook ah. Wajar saja, sudah hampir seminggu kalian tak bertemu." Kali ini Leetuk mencoba menghentikan tangisan Ryeowook. Ia tahu, Ryeowook sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Karena itu ia menjadi diam akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga sampai menangis di depan para member, dan Leeteuk menghela nafasnya sebelum keluar dari dapur, menepuk pelan pundak Kangin sebelum menghilang.

.

"_yoboseyo?"_

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana sekarang?"

"_aku sedang latihan untuk drama musicalku, hyung"_

"setelah itu? apa hari ini jadwalmu penuh?"

"_eung, entahlah hyung. Aku juga tak tahu."_

"bisakah kau pulang cepat hari ini? Setidaknya sebelum Ryeowook tidur. Dia tidak siaran sukira."

"_eh? Memang ada apa dengan Ryeonggu?"_

"dia membutuhkanmu. Sungguh, kali ini hyung serius."

"_membutuhkanku? Bahkan ia tak menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini. Kita hanya bertukar e-mail atau pesan singkat saja."_

"justru karena itu! kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat kekasihmu. Di tak mau jika menelponmu, dia akan menangis dan membuatmu khawatir, bodoh!"

"_ah, jadi dia sekarang tengah menangis?"_

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kekasihmu menangis dan kau hanya bertanya dengan nada santai seperti itu? kekasih macam apa kau ini?!"

"_aish, hyung! Iya, iya, aku akan pulang secepatnya .sudah, hyung, aku sudah dipanggil untuk latihan. Ja~"_

"ya, ya, ya, Kyuhyun ah, yak!"

Leeteuk memandang layar ponselnya begitu Kyuhyun memutus panggilan mereka.

"aish, dasar evil magnae! Awas saja kalau dia tidak menepati ucapannya."

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk diam ditempat tidurnya, punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sedang kedua tangannya memeluk bantalnya erat. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tadi, setelah ia menangis di dapur, ia merasa pusing dan lemas. Para member lain langsung panic dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Mereka membawa sarapannya ke kamar Ryeowook dan memberikan obatnya juga. Mereka benar-benar tak mau dongsaeng manis mereka sakit.

Dan sepanjang hari Ryeowook hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Bermain ponsel ataupun laptopnya. Ia menelpon Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Setiap hari ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu. tapi yang ia dapat hanya mailbox dan tak ada satu panggilanpun yang terangkat. Dan ia sudah lelah untuk menelponnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia memang tak pernah menghubungi Kyuhyun lebih dulu. ia tak mau menangis ditelepon dan membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia hanya mengirim pesan. Dan itu setiap saat. Hampir tiap dua jam sekali ia mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya sesekali, bahkan pernah seharian penuh Kyuhyun tak membalas pesannya.

"hah~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lelah. Ini sudah jam 10, sudah cukup malam untuk tetap terjaga. Dan ia tahu bahwa member lain sudah ada yang tidur, dan beberapa masih diluar. Mungkin menyelesaikan schedule yang belum selesai. Seperti kekasihnya.

Lagi-lagi matanya terasa panas begitu mengingat sang kekasih. Katakan ia bodoh karena sangat sensitive terhadap apapun yang mengangkut Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar merespon dengan baik eksistensi kekasihnya.

_Kau tidak pantas menjadi member Super Junior. Kau tak punya talenta apapun kecuali bernyanyi, itupun sangat menyakitkan telinga. Wajahmu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan member lain._

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada salah satu isi surat anti fans yang ia terima kemarin. Lagi-lagi ia kepikiran atas kalimat itu.

_Talenta._

Kata itu sangat berarti bagi Ryeowook. Karena ia berusaha menggali talenta yang ia miliki. Berusaha mengambil kesempatan apapun untuk lebih menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya. Ia sadar, saat pertama kali super junior debut, banyak kenalannya yang tak menyadari bahwa ia ada di dalam grup itu. karena memang posisinya yang berada di belakang, apalagi member lain juga banyak.

Dan talenta itulah yang membuat member super junior mulai dikenal per-individu. Tiap member memiliki bakatnya masing-masing.

.

Eunhyuk dengan kemampuannya sebagai lead dancer pastinya langsung dikenal banyak orang karena posisinya yang didepan. Apalagi sense MC dan juga humornya dalam variety show sangat membantunya meraih keberhasilan.

.

Donghae, jika didepan kamera namja tampan ini tak bisa berbicara banyak, ia masih tak nyaman berbicara seorang diri di depan kamera. Tapi anehnya, ia sangat berbakat dalam dunia acting. Sudah cukup banyak drama yang ia mainkan.

.

Leeteuk, tak ada yang menyangkal kemampuannya dalam ber-MC dan memegang acara variety show. Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal itu.

.

Heechul, ah, sang diva super junior ini akan langsung terkenal dimanapun ia berada. Ia sangat mudah dikenali. Dan aura divanya selalu menguar kemana-mana. Ia memiliki banyak teman dari kalangan apapun.

.

Siwon, semua orang setuju bahwa ia member paling tampan di Super Junior, selain Donghae tentu saja. Dan dia sekarang sangat sibuk dengan jadwal film dan drama terbarunya. Ia sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia.

.

Sungmin, namja kelinci ini sangat terkenal dalam memerankan peran di drama musical. Dia yang paling senior di Super Junior dalam hal drama musical. Dan dia memang terkenal, apalagi dengan aegyo dan wajah cute nya itu. semua orang akan memiliki pandangan yang baik begitu bertemu dengannya.

.

Yesung, sang vocalist super junior ini sangat terkenal dalam mengisi berbagai soundtrack drama. Suaranya tak diragukan lagi keindahannya. Art of voice.

.

Kangin, yah, setelah army kini ia menjadi seorang MC tetap di salah satu program. Dan ia sangat terkenal dengan kepribadiannya dan mulut embernya di sini. Dia terkenal dengan caranya.

.

Shindong, namja sedikit tambun ini memiliki sense yang sangat baik dalam humor dan berbicara. Ia mudah mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Sense humornya sangat terkenal. Dan ia kini menjadi lebih ahli dalam MV making dan video. Ia semakin terkenal.

.

Kyuhyun, ah, sang magnae. Sejak awal Ryeowook sudah terkagum-kagum dengan namja itu dengan kemampuan belajarnya yang sangat cepat. Ia mampu menguasai sesuatu dengan baik tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Apalagi didukung dengan wajah tampannya. Dan kini, lihatlah, bahkan member yang dulu sempat ditolak itu kini masuk ke dalam 3 besar member dengan fans terbanyak di Super Junior. Selain bernyanyi, ia mulai banyak mengambil peran dalam drama musical, ia juga mengisi soundtrack drama, dan kini, bahkan ia sudah akan menerbitkan album solonya. Kyuhyun is so something.

.

Tanpa sadar air mata Ryeowook mengalir. Tak ada satupun bidang yang kuasai. Ia memang pandai bernyanyi, tapi dance nya payah. Ia bukan ahli dalam bidang drama musical, ia lulusna seni theater, tapi tak memiliki peran acting sama sekali. Bahkan kini jadwal tetapnya hanya mengisi Sukira dan menjadi MC di Mnet. Mungkin ia memang tidak tampan, bahkan bisa dikatakan termasuk member dengan ugly face.

Ryeowook sadar itu.

Dan sejak Kyuhyun bergabung dnegan Super Junior, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terganti. Meski tak staupun yang menyadarinya, tapi mungkin mereka mulai mengetahuinya. Lihat saja, partnya dalam bernyanyi. Kyuhyun hampir lebih banyak dari pada dirinya. Dance, tentu saja ia berada dibawah Kyuhyun, meski ada yang bilang bahwa kemampuan mereka sama, tapi karena wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan membuat namja jangkung itu masuk ke dalam 5 besar lead dancer Super Junior.

Lagi-lagi penampilan. Bahkan Ia tak percaya diri tampil tanpa make up. Meski kyuhyun pernah bilang bahwa wajahnya tetap saja sama dengan ataupun tanpa make up, tapi Ryeowook tetap tak percaya.

"hwa~" dan ia menangis terisak begitu menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar jauh dibawah Kyuhyun dalam segala hal. Kyuhyun tampan, dangat tampan. Suaranya indah, dia vocalist Super Junior. Kemampuan dancenya cukup diakui, dan kemampuan actingnya sangat memukau.

"hiks." Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia peluk, ia tak ingin membangunkan seluruh dorm karena isakannya.

.

_Cklek._

"ryeonggu?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ryeowook terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya seorang namja jangkung. Namja itu langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Ryeowook berada saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang menangis terisak.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuhnya, "ssstt, chagi, uljima. Aku disini, aku disini." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook yang menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya langsung memeluk balik kyuhyun dan menangis deras didada Kyuhyun, mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya.

Dan kyuhyun dengan sabar terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat, membelai lembut punggungnya agar nyaman.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih gelap, tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk menyalakan lampu. Hanya ada sebuah lampu tidur kecil disamping ranjang yang masih menyala. Posisi mereka masih berpelukan, dengan Kyuhyun bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Ryeowook duduk dipangkuannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak terisak, tapi air matanya masih mengalir pelan. Setidaknya kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"sstt, kemari." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"uljima." Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu.

Lalu hidungnya, Kyuhyun menggigit kecil ujung hidung Ryeowook yang memerah, membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya, langsung berhadapan dengan manic mata Kyuhyun.

"merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat nafasnya menabrak bibir Ryeowook saat berbicara. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "ne."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum memeluk lagi tubuh Ryeowook, kali ini ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya merasa tak nyaman dan sedikit nyeri melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini. Dan mereka memperthankan posisi itu sampai Ryeowook benar-benar tak menangis lagi dan memeluk pingganganya sama erat.

.

"kukira kau melupakanku." Ucapan lirih Ryeowook itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit tersentak kaget atas pikiran namja mungilnya.

Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook dan memegang lembut kedua bahu Ryeowook.

"hey, hey, hey, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, heum? Kau tahukan aku tak pernah melupakanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dituduh seperti itu. padahal sama sekali ia tak punya niatan untuk melupakan Ryeowook.

"yaaa… eum, kau tak pernah mengangkat teleponku. Kau juga jarang membalas pesanku. Bahkan seminggu ini kita tak pernah berbagi ciuman, bahkan pelukan. Kukira kau sudah melupakanku." Jelas Ryeowook singkat. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"dengar," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Ryeowook, memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya. "aku tak berniat untuk melupakanmu. Sama sekali tak pernah. Aku tak pernah mengangkat telepon darimu, karena mungkin aku sibuk. Atau saat aku tengah istirahat, aku tak menyadarinya. Lagipula, aku juga tak ingin jika mendengar suaramu aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk segera pulang dan memelukmu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan seminggu ini. Maafkan aku, yang bahkan aku tak sempat menemanimu tidur. Mianhae~" jelas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya nyaman saat pinggangnya dipeluk semakin erat oleh kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun melepasnya, "jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali memandang Kyuhyun sebelum tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya lagi, tangannya meremas baju di bagian pinggang milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa menurutmu aku pantas menjadi member Super Junior?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tak menjawabnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tepat mata Kyuhyun, "apa menurutmu, aku pantas menjadi kekasihmu?" ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya begitu mendnegar pertanyaan itu.

"Ryeowook ah, chagi~ hey dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya karena ryeowook yang menundukkan wajahnya tadi.

"dari mana kau berpikiran seperti itu? kau selalu dan akan selalu pantas menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan kau sangat sempurna menjadi kekasihku. Dan menjadi member Super Junior? Kau memang member Super Junior. Tak ada yang bisa menghapus kenyataan itu. kau sangat pantas berada di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan isakan apapun. Ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak, Kyu, aku tidak pantas. Semua member memiliki talenta masing-masing, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang dikuasai dengan baik. sedangkan aku? Aku tak memiliki kemampuan apapun, dan aku sama sekali tak tampan. Aku tidak pantas disandingkan denganmu." Bantah Ryeowook lirih.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini berbaring di ranjang. Kyuhyun mengikuti tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini berada di atasnya, kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook, menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Ryeowook. Ia menyeringai kecil melihat pipi Ryeowook yang merona.

"kau berpikiran apa, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, memandang kearah lain asal tidak menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"hey, chagi." Kyuhyun memanggil ryeowook pelan. Membuat Ryeowook memandangnya bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan membelai lembut salah satu pipi Ryeowook, "kau memang tidak tampan." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat itu. ia sudah lupa akan tangisannya karena posisi ini. Dan mendengar klimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun membuatnya merengut tak suka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat pose imut didepannya. Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Ryeowook hingga namja manis itu menarik lagi bibirnya. Pipinya semakin merona mendapat kecupan itu.

"aigoo~ kekaishku manis sekali~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dan menggulingkannya hingga kini Ryeowook berada di atas dadanya. Ia mengecup berkali-kali rambut Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik terkikik kecil. Apalagi tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai pingganganya membuat ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"kau memang tidak tampan, karena kau manis, bahkan sangat imut~" ucap Kyuhyun masih mempertahakn posisi mereka.

Ryeowook diam, ia tak menanggapi apapun. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah sedihnya yang kembali lagi.

"tapi itu tetap tak bisa menjadi alasan diriku pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tampan, sangat tampan. Kau juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Kemampuan dance mu semakin baik, bahkan kau diakui oleh Shindong hyung sebagai dancer Super Junior. Kemampuan actingmu dalam drama musical sangat memukau. Astaga~ aku benar-benar tak pantas berada disisimu." Ucap Ryeowook lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"dari mana kau mendapat pikiran bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi member Super Junior dan tak pantas menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya itu merendahkan dirinya sendiri,

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"apa kau mendapat surat dari anti fans lagi? dan kau mendapat pikiran itu karena membacanya?" lagi-lagi Ryeowook diam. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat paham mengenani dirinya. Masalah seperti ini, kekasihnya itu pasti bisa tahu.

"kau masih ingat ucapan Changmin dulu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"lalu?" Kyuhyun maish tak habis pikir dengan Ryeowook. Ia sudah lama didunia entertainer, seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana menghadapi anti fans. Tapi yah, mungkin ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ryeowook yang memiliki perasaan lembut dan sensitive.

"kau tak mengerti, Kyu. Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku pantas. Aku pantas berdiri ditempatku berada sekarang. Tapi saat aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan member yang lain, dan juga memperhatikan bagaimana dirimu sekarang, aku merasa sangat rendah. Aku merasa bahwa aku jauh berada dibelakang mereka. apalagi dirimu. aku merasa aku tak bisa menyamai kedudukanmu." Jelas Ryeowook lirih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia membalik tubuhnya lagi hingga kini ia berada di atas Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya menumpu tubuhnya dan tangannya yang lain menangkup pipi Ryeowook.

"kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, meski ia bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"katakan kau percaya padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"aku percaya padamu, Kyu."

"karena itu, mulai dari sekarang, dengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Percaya lah pada yang aku katakan padamu dan jangan dengarkan yang lain. Arasseo?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, "tapi Kyu, ak – "

"kau percaya pada hyung deul?" belum selesai Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah bertanya lagi.

"iya, aku percaya pada hyungdeul." Tapi Ryeowook tetap menjawabnya.

"apa ada salah satu hyung deul yang berkata bahwa kau tak pantas menjadi member Super Junior?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, "tidak ada,"

"itu artinya kau memang pantas menjadi member Super Junior. Kau menjadi DJ sukira, kau salah satu vocalist kita, kau bermain dengan sangat baik dalam drama musicalmu. Kau sangat memukau, chagi. Dan orang lain tak bisa menilai kau pantas atau tidak berada di sini. Hanya dirimu dan kita, sebagai member Super Junior yang berhak menilainya. Bahkan kita tak bisa men-judge dirimu sama sekali. Semuanya tergantung pada dirimu. jika kau merasa kau pantas berada disini, berarti kau memang pantas." Jelas Kyuhyun yakin. Ia tak melepas tatapannya dari mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam, semua kalimat Kyuhyun benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Dan air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi, ia menangis. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ia lega, ia sangat lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"K – kyuhyun ah, ap – apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook ditengah tangisannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook.

"yes, my love. I do love you, really love you." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, mengulum lembut belahan bibir kekaishnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Ryeowook begitu melepas ciumannya, ciuman yang bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat merespon apapun.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook. "aku tahu, chagi, aku tahu. Karena itu, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"janji?"

"ne, berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi memikirkan perkataan para anti fans diluar sana dan dengarkanlah aku, percayalah kata-kata ku dan percayalah hanya padaku dan hyungdeul." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, "aku berjanji, Kyu. Aku berjanji."

"karena itu, jangan dengarkan lagi apa kata mereka. aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa yang kau miliki, aku mencintaimu karena itu dirimu. seorang Kim Ryeowook yang juga mencintaiku. Tak ada alasan khusus bagiku untuk mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tertawa ditengah tangisnya, tersentuh mendengar kalimat itu, "gomawo, Kyu. Jeongmal gomawo."

"anything for you, baby~"

.

.

.

**END**

No comment. Cuma mau menumpahkan perasaanku yang akhir-akhir ini kacau karena Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Sekian~


End file.
